


The Answer Is Apple

by yue_ix



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Fanart, Inspired by Podfic, M/M, Other, Pining, Self-Denial, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Crowley keeps offering aples. Aziraphale doesn't know how long they can keep on saying no, thank you.(Fanart and a crossword puzzle to do.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: remixapod 2020





	The Answer Is Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apple?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878112) by [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia). 



> Made for Remixapod 2020, this is inspired by Jetainia's podfic of [Apple?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878112), a beautiful short piece about the worry of giving in. It was very fun to draw while listening to the podfic and let myself be influenced by its cadence and tone. Thank you mods for allowing us to try new things!

**Across**  
1\. Interest, appeal. May or may not be mutual  
2\. One who saunters vaguely downwards  
3\. Refusal to acknowledge there is something or someone one desires  
4\. The process or period of gathering in crops.  
5\. Consent to receive (a thing offered).

 **Down**  
1\. Oldest temptation in the book  
2\. A dealer  
3\. A small piece of ground trying its best  
4\. The desire to do something one thinks they shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> DETAILS: [a thirsty apple](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/TVmovies/GO_Apples_detail1.JPG), [a good snake sharing the goods](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/TVmovies/GO_Apples_detail2.JPG)
> 
> **CROSSWORD ANSWERS (Roll mouse over text to read)**


End file.
